Etoile
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Pennywise vient tout juste de se réveiller. Il en profite pour faire un tour en ville, de nuit. Tout seul. Parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis.


**Etoile**

 **SALUT BANDE DE BOUTEILLE D'EAU**

 **Voici un très court OS.**

 **Tout simplement parce que l'auteur Vendetta Prime -allez voir ses fanfictions- m'a lancé un défi:**

 **Faire une fanfiction sur Ca avec le mot "étoile".**

 **J'ai déjà réussi à placer "stalagmites" et "chant" dans une autre sur le même thème, donc, eh, on va dire que ça suffit :D si vous avez d'autres mots à me soumettre, FAITES VOUS PLAISIR !**

 **Bonne -courte- lecture ~**

Pennywise s'étira langoureusement. Devant lui gisait les restes d'un imperméable jaune taché de sang.

Son dernier repas.

Il léchouilla ses doigts ensanglantés, émettant un petit bruit qui n'était pas sans rappeler le ronronnement d'un gros chat devant un bol de lait.

L'un des petits grelots de son costume tinta lorsqu'il se redressa, sautant sur ses pieds.

Ses yeux se trouvèrent juste à hauteur de la bouche d'égout. Il faisait toujours nuit noire.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, il se glissa dehors.

La pluie avait cessé. L'air frais frappa son visage maquillé, chassant l'odeur âcre du sang.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il gloussa un peu.

S'avança dans la rue à petits pas sautillants, s'éloignant de la flaque sanglante.

Les rues étaient vides. Il était maître de la ville.

Il tourna sur lui-même, dans un gracieux pas de valse.

Après vingt-sept ans, quel bonheur de retrouver sa chère Derry !

Derry, Derry, Derry, si mauvaise, si corrompue !

Elle était sa patrie, elle était sa ville de naissance. Il était son enfant, elle était sa mère. Elle était sa femme, il était son mari.

Oh, oui, Pennywise était marié à cette ville, dont l'âme était aussi noire que son cœur.

Il sauta un peu, s'accrocha à un réverbère, se projeta sur un mur, s'y réceptionnant aisément.

Un chien aboya, quelque part.

Il se redressa, debout en équilibre, les bras écartés, le visage levé vers le ciel.

La lumière bleutée de la nuit ruisselait sur sa peau blanche, sur ses lèvres rubis, sur son costume d'argent.

Pennywise aimait la nuit il aimait la nuit sur Derry.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'infini du ciel d'encre.

Son regard ambré s'apaisa la glace prit le pas sur le feu. Ses yeux reprirent leurs teintes bleues.

Il s'assit sur son mur d'un geste élégant.

Son visage était plongé dans les étoiles.

Les étoiles, petites lumières qui illuminait le noir.

Petites boules de chaleur, si lointaine et insaisissable.

Il se sentait presque petit, face à cette immensité.

Mais si les étoiles étaient multiples et immenses, il pouvait l'être tout autant.

N'en abritait-il pas lui-même trois, au creux de sa gorge ?

Trois boules d'énergies… Trois étoiles chantantes…

Il sifflota doucement, une vieille chanson qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ses jambes se balancèrent dans le vide.

L'un de ses ballons flotta auprès de lui. La nuit allumait mille reflets sanglants sur sa surface transparente.

Mais pour une fois, ce spectacle n'intéressa pas Pennywise.

Il semblait presque songeur, à présent, la tête penchée sur le côté. Dans ses grands yeux bleus se reflétait, comme dans un miroir, le ciel nocturne.

Une étoile, ça disparaît. Ça s'éteint.

Ça explose, ça devient trou noir.

Lui ne s'éteindrait pas.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'éteigne.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'éteindre.

Finalement, les étoiles ne lui semblaient plus aussi belle que cela.

Une étoile, c'est éphémère.

Quand on les voit enfin, elles n'existent déjà plus.

Tout ce qu'il voyait dans le ciel n'était qu'illusion, n'était que vide et disparition.

Lui, lorsqu'on le voyait, on pouvait être sûr d'avoir de très gros problème, très vite.

Lui existait toujours, et il existait tellement bien qu'il faisait en sorte d'abréger les vies innocentes qui le croisait.

Un cauchemar ? Une illusion ?

Ah ! Bien sûr que non !

Il se releva, fixant le ciel avec défi.

Ah ! Oui, il était décidément supérieur à ces ridicules étoiles.

Il était aussi grand qu'elles, aussi terribles qu'elles.

Il sauta en bas de son mur. Un chat feula, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Son rire résonna, clair et hystérique.

Les grelots tintèrent au rythme de ses gestes.

Il s'effaça dans la nuit, aussi rapidement que s'il ne s'était jamais tenu ici.

Après vingt-sept longues années, Pennywise, le clown dansant, était de retour.


End file.
